More Than Anything Else
by uncharted-ink
Summary: How can you think that about me E-Em-" She stuttered. She couldn't even say my name. If I was in a new kind of pain then she was in a new kind of anger, one that I had never witnessed before. What effects will Bella's pregnancy have on Rose and Emmett?
1. Everything You Deserve

This is a Rose and Emmett story, in my opinion they are the most underrated couple in the twilight series! (They're also the cutest!)

So this is for all the Rose & Em fans =) It takes place after Bella phones Rose to tell her about Renessme, its all from Emmett and Rose's POV instead of Bella and Jacob's!

enjoy!

* * *

I sat on our double bed, contemplating the telephone call I had just received. My hands were still trembling with anger. Edward was a complete jackass.

_"We'll get that thing out of you." _Bella had quoted.

Did he even realise? This was not a _thing,_ this was a baby. A tiny, innocent baby. _His _baby!

Normally, I would just keep my nose out of Edward and Bella's stupid endeavours. Not this time. Bella asked for help and I was going to give it to her.

I felt a surge of empathy towards Bella. Finally she was making a choice I would have made, instead of following Edward's commands like a love sick puppy.

There was a knock at the door and Emmett came in.

"Rose?" he asked, his brow furrowing in that concerned way that made me want to blurt everything I knew out to him, "What's wrong?"

Should I say anything and risk this baby's life further? Would anyone else hear us?

No. It didn't matter. I can't keep secrets from Emmett, even when I want to (which doesn't happen very often).

"Rose." He was staring at my clenched fists - a sure sign of my anger.

He walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheek, gently forcing me to stare into his dazzling golden eyes. He always did that...

I sighed, _"Edward,"_ I hissed, "has done something unbelievably stupid and now he's topped it off by saying something even more stupid than what he's done!"

Emmett grinned and chuckled, "There's a first!"

I shook my head silently, "This isn't funny Emmett." I whispered.

His infectious grin dissolved quickly, "What's he done to you now Rose?" his face was so serious and angry that it almost made me laugh at his assumption.

"Not me - Bella." I said quickly, removing this assumption out of his head to calm him down a bit.

His eyes widened in shock. "He hasn't..."

"No no no! She's still alive - full of blood." I confirmed, "He's done something, nearly worse though..."

"What could be worse?" Emmett asked.

"She's pregnant." I spoke bitterly, I wanted nothing more than Emmett and I to have our own baby...

"Wait... What? How did... What are they going to do?" Emmett stammered. then he asked the question I had been wondering myself,

"How did Alice not see this coming?!"

"Well I'm not sure... _Maybe_ she'd promised not to spy on them on their honeymoon." I said sarcastically - unfortunately this was probably true.

"Probably." Emmett sighed, "What did he say to put the icing on the cake?" Emmett asked.

"That he and Carlisle were going 'to get that _thing_ out of her'." I hissed.

"Carlisle will never do it." Emmett said confidently. I wasn't so sure. Would this baby have more of Edward or Bella in it? There was no real way of knowing yet.

"I hope not." I whispered.

He took me in his arms and we sat like that for a while, minutes or hours... I wasn't sure. Time had no meaning when I was with Emmett.

He knew the real reason this was bothering me so much, without me even having to tell him.

Eventually I moved out of his arms to look into his eyes, they were full of pain that was slowly beginning to meet his expression.

I placed my hands on both sides of his face and he closed the gap between us so that our foreheads and noses were touching,

"Whats wrong?" I whispered to him.

He let our lips meet removing any words in my mouth. I ran my hands through his dark curls and he brought his hands up to my face. This was different from our normal kisses... Less passion - more desperation. I pulled back.

His hands remained on my face, returning our foreheads and noses to each other. His eyes stayed closed.

"Emmett, please." I whispered desperately - he was scaring me a little.

"I'm sorry." He whispered back, his face had even more pain, now that he had apologised for whatever he was apologising for.

"What for?" My confusion was clear but he didn't seem to register it, or at least his face didn't show it.

"For not being able to give you everything you deserve." His whisper was barley audible but the pain was still ringing in my ears.

"Emmett," I whispered to him, terrified of what he was saying, "_you're_ more than I deserve. As long as I have you I don't need anything else."

This was true. Despite myself, if someone came along and told me I could have my own little baby, but I had to give up Emmett - I'd choose him every time.

My life had felt complete for the first time when I found Emmett. It was selfish of me to take him from his old life, but he never seemed to care about that. He said it was because of me. I never really understood why.

Emmett remained silent.

"I love you." I whispered to him, attempting to comfort him. It seemed to work slightly.

"I love you more." He whispered back.

Was that a challenge?

I rolled over, pinning him down on the bed, "I don't think so." I said, smiling.

He closed the gap between us again, this time it felt better. It felt like us.

We broke apart for a moment, _"my angel"_ he whispered, before kissing me again.

Then the phone rang downstairs.

* * *

So yeah, I know its a bit short but I need to go and read over these chapters in Breaking Dawn to make sure I'm not mixing up any facts I have a good twist planned for you guys but I need to make sure it works lol!

Hope you enjoyed!

xxx


	2. I'll Miss You

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the favourite stories, alerts and reviews I've gotten! I hope you guys enjoy this!

This chapter is in Emmett's POV (the chapters will vary in POV's but it will only ever be Rose or Em's!)

* * *

Rose and I tensed and listened. I heard Alice, clear as a bell, answer the phone downstairs.

"Hello?" Alice said urgently, all the melody in her voice was gone.

_"Alice tell everyone Bella and I will be home in around 16 hours." _Edwards voice was as clear as a bell down the phone, so was the pain in it. He hung up.

Beside me Rose sighed frustratedly. I held her closer.

"You would _think_," she seethed, "that when we return from a hunting trip and news like this emerges in our family, they would _tell_ us as soon as we came through the door!"

I was about to point out that we had not come through the front door, we had come in through the large glass doors in our bedroom and we hadn't even come in together (I had been finishing off a particularly nasty grizzly when Rose got Bella's call), but decided that it was better to think before I spoke...

Rose sighed into my chest again, but not as angrily. I felt that _stupid_ pain and guilt again. It was stupid for three reasons.

1. Rose had just told me why I didn't need to feel this way.

2. Even if _I _am capable of... performing the art of... well, making a baby... Rose's body couldn't change to make it capable for carrying one - it wasn't her fault, I would never blame her for this.

3. It wasn't really my fault either, but I still felt guilty.

I needed to work better at hiding it though, Rosalie had caught on in an instant when I felt it kick in a few minutes ago...

"Stop it." Rose said gently.

Damn - _better _Emmett not worse.

"This isn't your fault Emmett." She hadn't lifted her head from my chest to look at me, yet she had still sensed my pain. Worse still, she'd said it as if it was _her's_.

"It's not your's either." I told her back and rubbed her back in gentle circles to calm her.

"_It is._" She whispered. My heart was nearly torn in half.

I used my other hand to lift her chin up, to make her look into my eyes - I always do that, she listens most when I do.

"No." I said firmly, "It's _not._"

Then she used her best defence to my tactic - she closed her eyes.

"_Think about it,_" her voice was becoming quieter but I could still hear it perfectly, "_clearly, Edward can perform - he's an incubus. Carlisle bit him, so Carlisle must be an incubus too." _

I knew where this was going - and I didn't like it.

"_So logically, if Carlisle bit you too..._" She trailed off as if the pain of the thought was too much.

So what, did she want me to go find a human and have a baby with them? I shuddered at the idea. Leaving Rosalie was never **ever** an option. **_Never._**

"Rosalie, listen to me." I said it in my normal voice, which seemed quite loud compared to the quiet tones our conversation had been in. It made her open her eyes again in slight shock. Good.

"I. Don't. Care." I said slowly, pronouncing every syllable carefully. "The only person I would_ ever_ want a family with is you. If I can't then we'll adopt - 10 - no - 20 kids. I don't care how many as long as you're with me when they're here."

I smiled at the image in my head. Kids running round crazy in the garden with me and Rose running after them.

She laughed. Thank God.

"Twenty might be a _few_ too many." She smiled.

"Ok so enough with the pity parties then!" I said jokingly.

We stood up and I was heading for the door when Rose called me back.

"Emmett, can we just wait a minute?" She pleaded, I nodded and took her in my arms again.

"Bella asked me to help her." She said to me. I knew right away that Rosalie had agreed, she wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise.

"Sounds like a 24 hour job then." I joked.

"Until I trust Carlisle and Edward then it might have to be..." I held her tightly. This would mean less of... well, us - and our alone time.

"I'll be here Rose, right by your side." I kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you though."

"I won't leave the room unless you're leaving it too. I'm annoying that way." I laughed.

"Let's go down then." She didn't leave my arms, even though she had just decided to go downstairs.

I inhaled her sweet scent and then nodded my head in agreement.

"You go, I'll stalk -" I cleared my throat purposely, "I mean _follow_ you."

She laughed at my lame joke, I loved her laugh, then took my hand and dragged me out of our bedroom behind her.

Esme was at the bottom of the stairs - she must've heard us coming. She was fiddling with her caramel hair distractedly.

"You heard then." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The concern for her newest daughter seemed to fill the room everyone in it. I felt it catch in my chest, this would be worse than I had thought, the look on Carlisle's face was a cross between shock and confusion. This was something we had never seen a human live through...

I looked across to Alice, who was curled up on the couch with Jasper, she whispered something to him, so quietly that I couldn't hear it - but I could guess what she had said because seconds later I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

Esme smiled at him gratefully.

I took Rosalie's hand, I thought we would go outside to the Cars, Rose liked to work out her frustration there, but instead she lead me over to the other, unoccupied couch and lay her head on my shoulder.

As much as I liked Edward, it had been nice having him out of the house for a while. I could think what I wanted, when I wanted without worrying about him listening. I knew he didn't do it on purpose, but it bugged me.

I looked down at Rose. She was playing with her necklace absent mindedly.

I didn't really need Edward's power to know what she was thinking. Right now, she was wondering what time it was so she could see what time Bella and Edward would be back at.

I knew because she had glanced at my wrist twice, looking for the watch I usually wore but I had taken off for our hunting trip.

"It's 1:30pm." I told her. She grinned at me, almost laughing.

"Did Edward lend you his powers?" She teased.

"No, I'm just a natural." I grinned. "Like right now," I had lowered my voice so only Rose could hear, "Jasper _really_ needs to go to the toilet, but he can't get Alice to get off him."

Rosalie let out a loud laugh, because of Jaspers concentrated, almost painful expression as he tried to control the emotions in the room and Alice's arms around him, she tried to disguise it as a cough, which was a bit stupid since vampires didn't need to cough. Everyone looked at us.

"Sorry." I muttered trying not to laugh, "We wouldn't be as cheery but..." I glanced at Jasper. He didn't make the calm and happiness lesser any.

I didn't mind, it would be while before I would be able to see Rose laugh happily again...

Their eyes turned elsewhere and Rosalie hit me on the knee playfully for getting her in trouble.

"Around 5 in the morning then." She stated. Esme nodded. Jasper gave up his efforts after hearing how long it would take, he didn't have the strength to keep it up that long so there wasn't much point in him continuing now.

It was going to be a long 16 hours...

* * *

Ok so I hope you enjoyed it... I should be doing coursework/revising for the test that our dope of a french teacher forgot to tell us about... That woman.... I shan't get started lol! Oh well! To my french text book! Woop!

xxx


	3. AN

Hey guys first of all I need to apologise for writing two chapters and never returning.

I have been snowed in with crap coursework and crap school work and crappy crap.

You know the deal.

But whats that? A light on the horizon?

Put away your vampires and get out the suntan lotion because the sun is out and SUMMER is here!!!

Meaning no work and no school!!!

So if you guys can bare with me for 3 more weeks i promise this story will resume again!

Thank you so much guys for your reviews and your support!

Im really, really sorry again I have planned everything out and I have a short one shot brewing in my head too, so sit tight I'll be back soon!

THANK YOU!

xxx


	4. The Right Reasons

**OK so welcome back! I actually should be in school today, but it's sports day and I'm not the sporty type so blah!**

**Ahh summer is so close I can almost taste it.... Oh and I thought I'd give you this little quote from Midnight Sun about Emmett and Rosalie, _no spoilers_ I promise!**

**"Emmett and Rosalie were oblivious, having another one of their moments, gazing into each others' eyes with wonder..." "We were all aware of how desperately in love they were" --- AWW!!  
**

**No copyright intended blah blah...  
**

**Rose's POV**

**

* * *

  
**I was beginning to get frustrated. Well I would be if I _could_ _feel_ what I wanted.

It was only 5.30pm. Was I supposed to just lounge around for the next 12 hours, feeling unnaturally happy and calm? Jasper had given up for an hour or two, but now he was doing it again. I knew he was trying to help but it was really irritating me... Even if I couldn't feel it.

"I'm going out to the cars." I told Emmett, he loosened his arms and allowed me to stand up. I looked at him momentarily, he nodded and stood up too. I smiled slightly - Didn't even have to ask.

"I'll go too." Emmett said. He held out his hand, which I took gladly. I always felt better with my hand in Emmett's.

We left the room at a human pace - no point in rushing.

When we got outside and began to near the garage I began to feel like myself again. I felt the anger and frustration sweep back into me. If I could see Edward now... My expression hardened and Emmett's hand closed tighter around my own.

"_Poor Rose_."

I froze at the sound of my name. Esme's caring tone was coming from the house.

"_And Emmett, I'm sure this won't be easy on either of them_." Carlisle's voice came next, clear as bell from the living area.

I felt a growl catch in my chest. I didn't want their _pity_. We would be fine! I felt Emmett pull me further towards the garage, out of earshot of the infuriating conversation inside the house.

"It's ok Rose, they just care about us, you know that." I did know, but it still annoyed me. I let go of his hand and slipped under my convertable. It wasn't going as fast as it used to...

I picked up my spanner and began to search for the problem.

"Come on Rose, don't let this throw a spanner in the works!" Emmett chuckled, if he could have seen my face I would have rolled my eyes but instead I smiled. I loved that he could be so cheery at times like this, even without Jasper's help, we were perfect for each other. We balanced.

At the beginning it confused me greatly, how could he be so happy all the time? After what I'd done to him? I'd just taken his life away from him. If it had been anyone else it would have frustrated me endlessly but something about Emmett was and is different. It's just who he is. He's just what I need.

But sometimes he says stupid things.

"I kinda get why Edward said what he said." Emmett said thoughtfully. I slid out from under the car and glared at him. Oh, Emmett "kinda gets" why Edward would kill a baby! The spanner in my hand was now bent to the shape of my hand, anger pulsed through me.

"Come on Rose," Emmett said, eyeing the used-to-be spanner in my fist, "That th- kid might kill her from the inside!" He had almost said _thing_. Not helping.

"So we're just going to kill it before we even get the chance to see if it will be a normal pregnancy or not?" I seethed.

"That's not what I'm saying!" Emmett replied harshly.

"Well, it sounded like it!" My voice was beginning to get louder, "Don't you understand-"

"Rose, I understand why you're so defensive of this kid, but I need to know that it's for the right reasons!" Emmett bellowed. I stopped dead. The garage was suddenly very quiet.

I heard plenty of things, I heard a moth land on the bumper of Alice's porsche, I heard Emmett's eyes closing, but I didn't hear his breathing, it had stopped. And when I blinked I missed him leaving - but I did hear it. Apparently he'd taken my silence as the worst possible reason for defending Bella's baby.

But for all the heightened senses I had, I didn't have the sense to go after him.

The first emotion that hit me was shock, how could he think of me like that?

Then anger hit me like a ton of trucks (bricks wouldn't even begin to describe it). Did he think I just wanted my brother's wife, my sister, to _die_ so could take her baby? I'll admit we aren't as close as we should be but... I wouldn't want that for either of my siblings, but to be an _aunt_! It was the closest I'd ever get...

I stood up, I was going to find that great brute of a man and slap him across the face! Shouldn't be hard, his scent was still very much fresh, even with the rain that was beginning to fall, that intoxicating scent of coconut and that amazing mixture of pleasant fragrances I still hadn't found a perfect name for was only too familiar... No, I needed to keep focus - this could be bad...

I followed him into the woods.

* * *

**Ok now I'm finished this and sports day was a fortnight ago =S **

**I know... LAZY! - Or incredibly difficult to escape work, which is almost worse than school! **

**But freedom is tasting sweet and the end of the year, though slightly sad (I'm a girl at an all girls school, not seeing some of your friends for two months and some of your favourite teachers leaving for good can be pretty upsetting for us!) was overall very good! **

**I hope all of you are enjoying the summer! Irish summers are pretty much the same as every other season here - wet :( **

**OH WELL! I'm still getting in the sea!**

**xxx  
**


	5. Regrets

**Whats that you say? She _actually _updated? **

**Well I only have_ this_ to say-**

**I do speak sarcasm so I totally got that. Jerk.**

**Please ignore the above - I have an extremely bad sense of humour. _Extremely bad._**

**Emmett's POV  
**

**_

* * *

_**

Of the few things I remember about my human life, running was something that I always liked. Not running _away_ from something (or someone) but just running for the sake of clearing my mind or to see how far I could get!

But today my running felt really pointless. As much as I enjoyed it, I wasn't the fastest in our family. The steady rhythm of feet barely hitting the ground becoming steadily louder behind me was pretty clear evidence of that. Rose was catching up on me, even though I'd had a head start.I tried to push myself faster, but agility just wasn't my strongest point - strength was.

Soon she was infront of me. I skidded to a stand still, trying not to look at her. All those horrible thoughts that had begun to flood into my mind the moment I'd heard Carlise and Esme's conversation had been too much. I wanted more than anything else to have an hour - just an hour- to myself. To clear my mind...

_"I'm sure this won't be easy on either of them."_ Carlisle had said. I knew he'd meant that he thought it would be tough on us, seeing Edward and Bella having a kid when we can't. But it got me thinking...

What were they going to say when they found out Rose's decision? The first thing they'd want to know is _why_ she was doing it... After all, Rose never showed much of a fondness for Bella. Then I started to wonder that myself... I knew Rose was sensitive in the whole "baby department" so I had never stopped to think about it... How far would she go? To get one?

I looked up and nearly gasped. The look of absolute pain and hurt on Rose's face was almost enough for me to forget everything. I took a step forward to console her. She tried to cover up her pained expression but it didn't work.

_"Don't." _She hissed, _"Don't you dare come near me!" _I was pretty sure if Rose was able to - she'd be crying now. There was a huge pressure weighing in on my chest that I hadn't felt before, it was a new, intense kind of pain.

_"How can you think that about me E-Em-" _She stuttered. She couldn't even say my name. If I was in a new kind of pain then she was in a new kind of anger, one that I had never witnessed before.

_"I would never-"_

"Rose I-" I took another step and placed my hand on her arm and she _flinched_. I pulled back immediately. This was bad.

She was trembling and I wanted nothing more than to hug her, to soothe her pain and tell her I was sorry and I didn't mean it and I was stupid. But I couldn't get the words out and she wouldn't let me touch her.

_"If this is your opinion of me, then I won't make you suffer my company any longer!" _If I was human I wouldn't have heard that, it was so quiet I wasn't even sure she'd said it.

I winced at the pain on her face - mainly because it was all my fault. Then she slapped me. Right on the cheek. If I had spoke after that she wouldn't have heard me because she had already left. But not without delivering the final, fatal blow.

_"I **hate** you."_

The weight on my chest became so heavy I collapsed to my knees. I reached up to my cheek, not because it hurt, but because it was the last place she'd touched. It might be the last time she ever touched me if I didn't manage to fix this... Before I could stop it, a swear word bubbled up in my chest flew out of my mouth, so loudly I was sure Esme would be telling me off for the rest of the century.

If things had been bad before they were ten times worse now. Although I loved both Bella and Edward, their problems seemed really insignificant now. Nothing mattered but Rosalie. I didn't care what she was going to do or why she was going to do it. I just needed her. For all my muscles and stength I was weak without her.

I picked myself up with great difficulty and trudged home. The hour I had wished for, what seemed like a century ago, was now the last thing I wanted. Why was I such a stupid, for lack of a better word, asshole?

Why did I have to doubt? Before I heard Carlisle talk about it, I had safely and (I now _definitely _knew) _correctly_ assumed Rose was trying to get as close as she could to being a mom, even if it only meant she could be an aunt. That pain, that weight on my chest, it was shame. And rightly so. I was completey ashamed of what I had thought, the hurt I had caused to my delicate Rose.

I knew better than anyone else just how fragile Rosalie was. Beneath her tough exterior is someone who needs only one thing - love. I had totally let her down. I could smell her scent. It was the most perfect smell in the world. I followed it home. My mind wandered to the early days, this was the first time since then that she had flinched at my touch. Before we were together, Rose was always so careful around me. It took her nearly a year to tell me why.

She said she was "dirty" and that she didn't deserve me. If I could see those men that made her think those things... It took me so long to convince her that she wasn't "dirty" she was _perfect_. And in less than two hours I had single handedly destroyed nearly a century of perfection because I was an, what was the word? Oh, ASSHOLE.

As I approached the house I braced myself. Through the window I could see Esme on the couch consoling Rose, whose body was shaking violently but I could't see her face, it was buried under Esme's chin. The sight still broke my heart. The weight on my chest crushed down as I tore my eyes away. I didn't even deserve to be in the same house as her. How could I go in? "Hey guys, whats new?" Alice's voice piped up in my head, "Oh, not much, not much. Just ignore those sobbing noises, it's just Rosalie crying because you're an asshole." I knew Alice wouldn't say anthing like that but it was something I deserved to hear.

I turned around and ran, this time not because I wanted to, but because I had to.

"Pulling an Edward?" Alice's voice came from beside me. Of course, she knew where I was going - I just forgot that she might try and stop me. Now I'm a stupid asshole. Great!

"No." I lied.

"Alaska isn't where you should be Emmett. We need to stay together, now more than ever." Alice's musical voice was calm but serious. I heaved a sigh and slowed down. Staying with the Denali's probably wouldn't help with my situation, after all - they were all girls...

"Good." Said Alice, she obviously saw my future shift.

"Alice, do you know if-"

"Rose hasn't made any decisions about you yet." That wasn't necessarily a good thing... "But I do know about her other decision." Alice's voice had become more serious than before, "I haven't told anyone, it's not my place."

"Well it's not mine anymore." I said quietly.

Alice reached up and gave me a hug, it was the best I'd felt since Rose and I's arguement, "Don't worry, it'll blow over." She whispered. Though I didn't believe her words, hearing someone to say "It'll be ok" was the only thing that made things seem a little better. Alice was the best sister I could hope to have. When we broke apart she took my arm and dragged me back to the house.

* * *

**It's 3:30am and my bro just came in drunk telling me that it was best not to ask me how his night went. Uh oh...**

**Oh well, clearly theres bigger problems! I do not think Emmett is a stupid asshole - I love him! But he's mad at himself so... yeah.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favourite things I've been getting guys! They make me so happy that I giggle uncontrollably! **

**Ahem... Moving on!  
**

**JulyPie! Thanks for your reviews you are like the person who takes my drunk bro to bed _for_ me and tells me keep going this is great! **

**Well, maybe not the first part...**

**Bye!**


	6. A Pathetic Heap

**Ahh! I do love reviews and favourites! I'm sure I'm smiling in my sleep now :)**

**Thanks guys! You'll notice I've repeated a few things about Alice being a great sister and stuff, but this is to show how much in common Rose and Em's thoughts have, plus Alice is a pretty cool sister. This starts just after Rosalie slapped Emmett. **

**Violence is never the answer! Unless the question is "what is never the answer?" _Then_ the answer would be "violence"... **

**Shh, just be quiet now fanpire. My dishwasher is playing mind games with me... Everytime I get up to close the door it stops making noise then when I sit back down it starts again... I'm on to it...  
**

**Rosalie's POV**

**

* * *

**I ran as fast as I could towards the house. Along the way I stumbled on a branch - a first for me in my vampire life. I hadn't fallen since I was a little girl. My right hand was stinging, not painfully, but as if it were contaminated. As if it had just performed an act against God. Sobs were catching in my chest as I approached the house. The pain of what had happened was overwhelming. We had never fought like that before...

When the house was in view I could see Esme's concerned face at the window. As soon as she saw me she ran out to console me. Normally, I'd shrug her off, too proud to accept pity from someone, but I had never felt this broken before... Not even when Royce... I just needed someone to ease the pain and Esme was there.

I barely noticed being walked into the house and sat on the couch, the sobs took over everything else and all I could see was Emmett's face. Stunned, remorseful and full of pain. I didn't hate him. Of course I didn't. He made me strong, but what happened today felt as if it had shaken all the foundations of trust in our relationship. It took me so long to trust him last time... But did he trust me? Why had he doubted me?

I wanted to help Bella because if I were in her position I'd want help too. She came to me because she knew I was the only one that would go against what Edward wanted... To give_ her _what she wanted. The idea of taking their baby had never crossed my mind...

I was quickly beginning to realise that the rest of my family, when they found out about my decision, would come to this conclusion too. This, I could live with - maybe even understand - every single one of them knew I wanted a baby, how could they know what I'd do to get one? I'd never even spoken about the matter to any of them, the only reason they knew was because of Edward and his _gift_. His gift of blabbering out everyone's thoughts...

But Emmett... He knew. He knows me better than anyone. Or I thought he did...

I was still shaking violently and I buried my head under Esme's chin as she whispered soothing words to me. None of them had asked me what happened, but I supposed the fact that Emmett still hadn't come back spoke for itself.

"I'll go." I heard Alice say quietly across the room. I looked up in time to see to see Alice leaving.

"Wh - Where's she g-going?" I shakily asked Esme, I sounded pathetic...

There was a slight pause before anyone answered, "For a run." Carlisle's calm voice didn't seem too sincere to me. She was going to get Emmett... In fact now that I listened I could hear their voices now...

_"Pulling an Edward?"_ I could hear Alice's musical voice pose the question.

Emmett was going to Alaska? Had he taken my comment about not having to "suffer my company" literally? A voice in my head said "Good, so he should!" But another one, considerably louder than the other was screaming, "Don't let him!" I tried to ignore both of them...

_"No."_ Came the reply. Sweet relief swept through my body, however much I resented it for doing so. I was supposed to be mad at him... But there was still a twinge of fear in my heart - because his answer was clearly a lie.

I cleared my throat and tried to steady my voice, "I - I'm going to my room." I said to Esme and she let me out of her caring embrace. The concern on her face seemed twice as bad as it had been when Emmett and I had come downstairs a million years ago... I gave her a look of thanks and sped up the stairs before Emmett came in.

As soon as I entered the bedroom his scent hit me and the sobs began to rack my body again, but before I collapsed into a pathetic heap on the bed I went over to the closet and pulled out one of Emmett's shirts and removed my clothes, which were wet, I hadn't realised until now that it had been raining during Emmett and I's confrontation, and dressed myself in his perfectly smelling shirt. Then, I walked over to the bed and collapsed into a _very_ pathetic heap.

I didn't know if I was more mad at myself or Emmett right now, but all I knew was that in four hours everyone would know about my decision and everyone would be mad at _me_.

Downstairs, the door opened and I could hear both Alice and Emmett come in. There was a small silence before anyone spoke.

_"I'm going to get changed." _Emmett said. Panic swept over me - I wasn't going to let him see me like this. In a pathetic heap, in his shirt, sobbing.

_"I'll go." _Alice said and before Emmett could stop her I could already hear her coming up the stairs. I dove under the blanket to hide my apparel from her, though she'd probably already seen me wearing it in my immediate future.

Alice walked into the room quietly and took some clothes from the very large closet.

"Rosalie?" She spoke quietly, so only I could hear. "Rosalie, I'm so sorry I didn't see this coming. I was so busy trying to find Edward and Bella's future I -"

"It doesn't matter." I replied softly, "It's not your fault and you probably couldn't have stopped it from happening anyway." Alice came over to the bed and hugged me. Muttering "I'm sorry"s and "It'll be ok"s.

"I better take these down..."

I nodded in agreement and let her leave. Alice was the perfect sister, I hadn't had one in my human life - just brothers - so when she joined our family I was more than happy to have someone to confide in. Though Esme was more than willing to be like a sister to me I had always seen her as a mother.

I lay my head back down on my pillow and waited. That was all I could do. I listened to the small conversations downstairs, wishing to hear Emmett's voice but he hadn't spoken since Alice brought him his clothes, so my mind drifted slightly.

I realised I needed to make sure I never thought about my reasons for helping Bella around Edward. He would only view them as selfish. Because if it were _me_ and if _I_ were in her position, could all come out as irritating and selfish in the mind of a "worried-about-Bella" Edward... It was best just to let him draw the same conclusion as Emmett had. What did I care?

If Emmett and I didn't manage to fix this in the next four hours it was unlikely it would be fixed for a while. The realisation dawned on me like an axe to the head. This was bad.

Downstairs I heard the distinct noise of someone getting up off the armchair.

_"Emmett where are you-" _Esme's worried voice began,I could only guess that the end of this sentence was "going?" because Emmett was already outside of the bedroom. There was a small knock on the door and I curled up under the blanket wishing him away. I didn't want to fight anymore. I just wanted to disappear. The door opened and Emmett walked in.

* * *

**Hmmm... I leave you with this thought - How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?**

**Wow it's even hard to type never mind say...  
**

**:) xxx  
**


	7. Angel

**Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews and faves they're the closest thing I'm getting to rays of sun in this crappy irish weather :) I've still been getting in the sea though :D  
**

**Emmett's POV**

**

* * *

**Alice took me by the arm and dragged me towards the house. We approached the window I had previously seen Esme and Rosalie in, but now only Esme sat there. Irrational and panicky thoughts began to buzz around my head and fear rose in my chest. What if Rosalie had decided to, what had Alice said? "Pull an Edward"? Or worse decided to leave to somewhere she didn't want to be found?

Dread enveloped my body as Alice and I reached the door. I stared at the handle, not daring to open it in case Rose wasn't anywhere behind it.

"Don't worry, she's still here." Alice whispered to me, as if answering my unspoken questions. I nodded in response and she opened the door for me.

As I entered the quiet living area I immediately felt Jasper's waves of calm and peace wash over me, I nodded to him in thanks, not sure that if I tried to speak anything would come out. I glanced around the room to see if Rose was there, even though I knew she wouldn't be. I could hear her steady breathing coming from the bedroom.

"I'm going to get changed." I announced to whoever was listening, my clothes were soaked through from the rain.

"I'll go!" Alice said quickly.

I looked at her in confusion, why couldn't I go see Rosalie? I needed to make things right! She gave me a warning look that said "not yet". Apparently my decision to go upstairs didn't have a happy ending in the future... Sometimes I wondered how useful Alice's gift really was - it had lead to a lot of trouble in the past - but at that moment I had never been more grateful for it. The last thing I wanted was to make things worse - if that were possible. I sighed in understanding and Alice went upstairs.

She was gone for a while... She must have been talking to Rose... I silently wished it had been me to go up and comfort her but I knew no good would have come from it. When she finally came down she gave me no indication as to why she had been up there so long and I thought it better not to ask. I thanked her for the clothes and got changed in the dining room where no one would see me.

Once I was changed I returned to the living area and sat down on the armchair closest to the stairs. Carlisle had sat down and put his arm around Esme, who was leaning her head on his shoulder and Alice had returned to her usual position on Jasper's lap, with his arms wrapped around her rubbing her back soothingly. I buried my face in my hands to try and block out the couples around me. I knew Alice was having a tough time seeing our family's future because the wolves were still involved, but I was finding it difficult to feel sorry for her because I had never felt more alone, because during my whole vampire life I had had been truly alone.

Rose had been there when I opened my eyes, like an Angel, after my 3 day transformation - or burning in hell as punishment for my sins as I had thought at the time. I had never seen anything more breathtakingly beautiful in my entire life.

_"Who are you?" Were the first words I had heard and they were shockingly clear to my new "enhanced" senses, the words came, of course, from Carlisle. I sat up and took in the room around me. I was on a long red couch that had been placed in the centre of a large, lavishly decorated room. It was perhaps the most expensive looking room I had ever been in. Long velvet red curtains hung from the huge windows and on the wall there was a small but again expensive looking stone fireplace.  
_

_For a moment I had to think - I couldn't remember my own name... I looked to the Angel for some sort of clarification but she stood silently staring at me. Her face was blank from any emotion but her eyes betrayed her face. They were full of pain and guilt that, for some reason, pained my heart._

_"Uhm.. Emmett..." I trailed off trying to remove my thoughts from the Angel and to pick my brain for a last name. __"Emmett McCarty." I was 80% sure that was right._

_"Hello Emmett, I'm Carlisle." Carlisle's voice was warm and welcoming but it was also slightly cautious._

_"Oh." I said a bit shocked, __"I didn't know you had a name." Confusion spread across Carlisle's handsome face._

_"Why wouldn't I have a name Emmett?" He questioned._

_"Well... On Earth we just called you God... I never really thought about you having a name."_

_Up until that point things in my head had been clear. It was obvious. Nothing as beautiful as the immaculate Angel in front of me could possibly exist on Earth. Her silky blonde hair seemed as if it had rays of sun through it making her pale white face almost shine. Her golden eyes were deeper and more emotional than any I had ever gazed into. So she must be an Angel and the handsome blonde man must be God._

_God, or Carlisle as he called himself, began to laugh, __"Emmett, trust me when I tell you - I am not God." He said._

_I tore my eyes away from my Angel, __"Of course you are. It only makes sense. That burning was punishment for my sins and now I'm in heaven with God and an Angel." I said in response. It took a lot for me to get that brief explanation out without staring at my Angel. It hadn't slipped my notice that she hadn't taken her eyes off me since I'd woken up. She still had that tortured, guilty look in her eyes that made my heart ache. I longed to hear her speak._

_Carlisle chuckled, __"I suppose that makes more sense than the truth."_

_"Well what is the truth then?" I demanded, beginning to feel a little stupid._

_Carlisle pointed behind me, to a mirror above the stone fireplace. I looked back at him, confused._

_"Go and look at your reflection Emmett." I walked apprehensively toward the mirror, expecting blood and scars in the shape of bear teeth. But nothing was there. Only the faintest mark of a scar beneath my left eye. But it wasn't the lack of blood and guts that shocked me - it was my face. It had changed so much yet it was still me... My eyes were a piercing ruby colour and my face now looked more like that of a movie star from the few films I had seen than a farm boy from Gatlinburg. I reached up and touched my face just to check that it was real._

_"What happened to my face?" I turned to ask Carlisle only to see that my Angel had gone. It was a weird feeling... Missing her even though I'd only met her. Carlisle slowly explained everything about what had happened to me and all about the thirst I was feeling which hadn't been very prominent until he'd mentioned it._

_"Do you have any questions Emmett?" Carlisle asked._

_"Where am I?" I questioned.  
_

_"You are in Appalachia, Virginia." He said._

_"When can I go and see my family?" When I asked that I could've sworn I heard a small gasp of distress coming from the next room._

_"Emmett, to be honest I wouldn't recommend doing that. You are in the very early stages of your vampire life, it wouldn't be safe for you to go there - you might do something you regret." Carlisle explained. _

_I felt a bit upset but I tried not to say anything about it, I had a feeling that the small gasp came from my angel, I didn't think I should say anything more about family in case that was what was upsetting her._

_"Did you have a family of your own Emmett?" Carlisle's face was difficult to read. _

_"No, I just meant my brothers and sister - I'm not married." At least I didn't remember her if I was... I glanced at my left hand just to be sure. No ring. The faces of my two little brothers and my little sister swam into my mind, they were slightly blurry but I grasped them with my mind - I didn't want to forget them too._

_"Well, Emmett you have a decision to make." Carlisle said, waking me from my attempts to keep my siblings faces in my mind._

_"Decision?"_

_"You are more than welcome to stay here and join our family, but as I said you will need to stick to our 'vegetarian' rule. It will be difficult at the start, but we've managed. But if you choose to go your own way, of course we won't stop you." Carlisle spoke with sincerity and warmth. _

_If the my Angel was going to be here then I would stay here. That was my only real reason for staying, I didn't want to kill people either but that reason seemed slightly insignificant in comparison._

_"I'd like to stay here please." I tried to sound polite. How did you just join a family without being rude about it? _

_"Well, welcome to the family then!" Carlisle smiled and held his hand out and I shook his hand, smiling back._

_"So where are the others you mentioned?" I asked, trying not to give away that I was only really looking for the Angel._

_"Just in the front room I think Emmett. Follow me and I'll introduce you." _

_I followed Carlisle into the front room, where a beautiful woman, though not quite as beautiful as my Angel, with long caramel hair and large caring eyes, stood apparently waiting for us._

_"This is my wife Esme." Carlisle said. I was slightly shocked when she hugged me, but for some reason it was nice - motherly._

_"And my adopted son Edward." Carlisle pointed to the young man on the couch reading "Wuthering Heights". He was tall with bronze hair and he smiled at me as he stood up to shake my hand, but his smile seemed slightly empty, and I got the feeling he felt I shouldn't be here..._

_"Rosalie left to hunt." Esme told Carlisle. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. I rolled the name around in my head - it was perfect. The perfect name for a perfect Angel. _

_On the word hunt, my throat flared again, I reached up to rub it. "Speaking of hunting..." I said._

_"Of course you must be thirsty." Esme said kindly. "Edward maybe you'd -"_

_"Ah, it's ok, don't trouble Edward - he's reading." I tried to be conspicuous but I could tell it wasn't going to work, "I'll catch up with... Rosalie was it?" Smooth..._

_Esme glanced at Carlisle, the faintest trace of a smile on her face. Carlisle nodded in consent after a moment of hesitance. I said goodbye to my new family and left through the front door._

_As soon as I stepped out I could smell the most perfect smell in the world, it could only belong to one person. My Angel. So I literally followed the end of my own nose.  
_

_

* * *

_**So maybe we do know just how much wood a wood chuck would chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood but riddle me this!  
**

**Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers,  
A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked.  
If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers,  
How many pickled peppers did Peter Piper pick?**

**Mwahahahaha!**

**I mightn't be able to update again for a few days so I thought I'd put this up in the mean time. :)**

**xxx  
**


	8. As Long as She Knew

**Ahh bonjour mes petites fleurs! I'm going to Paris tomorrow so I need to brush up on my french =D I'm wondering where on Earth July and august have gone :(  
**

**Anyone else going to miss Rachelle Lefevre? **

**Emmett's POV**

**

* * *

**_I walked down the porch steps and followed the very obvious trail My Angel had left behind. It was straight and direct and I could smell nothing particularly appetizing at the end of it. Something told me that Rosalie wasn't really going hunting. A part of me (the part which was burning the back of my throat with thirst) wished she was.  
_

_Sure enough, as I neared the end of the trail, her aroma became stronger and it mixed with something that seemed fresh and cool_ _- water_. _There she sat, the sun gently caressing her skin making it sparkle and glitter, her bare feet dipped in the water of the fresh spring and she had her arms wrapped around her delicate body as if she were upset by something. _

_I wanted to run over and console her, but if she was breathtaking before, then there were no words to describe her now... All the air in my body was knocked out of me and I almost had to grab a tree nearby to keep my self from falling to my knees, which I was sure was not a common occurrence for vampires - especially not newborns! It wasn't physically possible for m__e to move at that moment.  
_

_She turned around so quickly that I would have blushed if it were at all possible. She tried to compose the shocked look on her face but I could still see the torture in her eyes. I wished to know what pained her so much so that I could fix it. _

_I didn't understand why, but now her pain was my pain._

_"Sorry." I whispered.I could barely speak, there was something terribly heart wrenching about the pain in her eyes and it was consuming me. _

_For a moment I considered turning around and leaving but something pulled me towards her and before I knew it was sitting beside her. I hadn't even realised that I had left my new home without any shoes on. I was wearing a pair of black trousers and a plain white shirt. I wondered vaguely who had dressed me during my transformation and I suddenly hoped it wasn't Rosalie... _

_Embarrassment swam through me and I tried to stop it reaching my face. It mustn't have worked.  
_

_Rosalie laughed. It was like sweet sun chimes. She still hadn't spoke to me, yet I was quite sure I was already in love with her. I had loved her the moment she took me in her arms and told me I was going to live, though those vague human memories did her true beauty no justice._

_The perfection of that moment made me completely speechless. The birds sang sweet tunes that mixed with the sound of the water flowing gently and Rosalie's laughter. It created something almost like a melody. One that I would never forget.  
_

_"What are you laughing at?" I smiled and waited to hear her sweet angelic voice answer me._

_"You, Emmett." She said simply. Her voice was ten billion times better than I could have imagined and for just a second, her dazzling smile reached her eyes making them sparkle almost like her skin. _

_I knew in that moment that I could do it. I could save her from whatever was paining her, or at least ease the pain. I had to._

I stood up from my armchair. I had to ease Rose's pain. This wasn't over. I wasn't going to let My Angel go just like that. I didn't care if it took a year, a decade or a century. I'd be there for her. I'd make things right.

I raced up the stairs before Alice could stop me with one of her visions. She wouldn't have seen much due to my sudden decision to go to Rosalie. I stopped outside our bedroom door and took an unnecessary breath before I opened the door.

I walked slowly and steadily towards the bed where Rosalie had curled up under the blanket. I didn't know what I was going to do or say but all I wanted was to take her in my arms and tell her it was OK, like she had done for me all those years ago when I was nearly dead.

I sat down beside her and brushed the hair away from her face with my fingers, bracing myself for a flinch that never came. I was relieved but now I could see her face more clearly. Her eyes were closed but the pain was still visible on her beautiful face. I wrapped my arms gently but firmly around her.

_"No."_ She whimpered quietly but frantically as she tried to battle her way out of my arms, punching my chest with her fists. I held on even more tightly, refusing to let go. But it was a half hearted struggle and she gave up quickly, embracing me tightly and sobbing into my chest. I brushed my lips on her hair, whispering apology after apology, though I knew that I hadn't been forgiven yet.

I rubbed my hand up and down her back soothingly, though it was the best part of an hour before she calmed down properly. Her trembling eased and she finally looked up at me. But she wasn't looking at me like she used to. Something had changed and it scared me.

The silence that lingered between the two of us told me that Rosalie was too hurt to forgive me so easily and I would just have to be patient. I nodded silently in understanding to what she couldn't tell me. I was too afraid my voice would give away the fear in my heart. I could now only muster three words:

_"I love you."_ As long as she knew I meant it...

* * *

**Guys I know this is a bit of a pathetic chapter but I'm ridiculously tired and I wanted to update before I left for Paris! You can be sure the next one is gonna be a corker though :) I tried to update a 2 weeks ago before I left for the seaside but typically fanfiction wouldn't let anyone sign in! This is the first chance I've got to update before I leave again...**

** So I'll leave you clever cookies with this thought!**

**It's been around for millions of years but it's no more than a month old... What is it?**

**Hmmmm... Quite the pickle!**

**xxx  
**


End file.
